Of Similar Breeds
by DeadfallX
Summary: After a battle against a mysterious oganization known only as Truth, the Titans discover a powerful young man who was made a victim of their terrible experimentations. Only Raven seems to have somewhat of an idea as to who he may or may not be............
1. The Big Bang

DeadfallX: well now, this is my first fic. please let me know if I should continue making more or if I should never write again :). please enjoy. 

Legal Tender: I have ABSOLUTLY NOTHING TO DO WITH TEEN TITAN'S! I DIDNT MAKE THEM..I DIDNT DRAW THEM OR WRIGHT THEIR STORY LINES. but this fic is mine and so are my characters that i created for this story.

* * *

**Chapter One:The Big Bang**

**Cyborg:** "I DONT BELIEVE IT!"

**Robin:** "That's to bad, but i really did just beat you."

WINNER! blinked on the huge screen as it replayed robins car pass the finish line in The Tourismo Grande 9. This match had set Robin up with the new high score, beating Cyborgs top score by only four points. with Raven drinking tea at the table, Beastboy literally drooling in awe, and Starfire applauding at the amazingly close victory, robin placed down the terms of his victory.

**Robin:** "So, how does a weeks worth of dishes sound Cyborg?"

A clunk could be heard as Cyborgs jaw dropped and his eyes opened wide.

**Cyborg:** "AAAH! I demand a rematch!"

Robin looked at Cyborg with a sharp grin

**Robin:** "Sorry, but all bets are final."  
**Cyborg:** "How about if the loser gets TWO weeks of dishes."

Cyborg sealed the deal by giving robin a look as if to say , are you afraid? Robin reacted as anticipated, loosing the smile and thought for a second before they both grabbed the controllers and turned to face the TV. CONTINUE...3...2...1...START!

**Beastboy:** "Hey! i was supposed to play the winner!"  
**Cyborg:** "Yea, and you will...but a winner hasn't been decided yet, so just sit tight and ..HEY!"

Robins car side swiped Cyborgs, forcing Cyborg to spin out and lose the current lead. Beastboy turned into a bloodhound and curled up next to the gamestation, guaranteeing his place as next in line. Starfire, walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She angled her arms around the blue furry food and grabbed a cherry soda, only using a slight amount of force to pry it off of the pale blue, sticky drawer. Starfire popped it opened and took a small sip.

**Starfire:** "Ahhh, one's cheering of the videogames causes thirst,is that rightRaven?"

Without even lowering the tea cup from her lips or opening her eyes, Raven replied to Starfire

**Raven:** "...Sure."

It was final the final lap of the race, Robin and Cyborg raced neck to neck. Sweat beaded and dripped off of Robins forehead, Cyborgs teeth ground together, Starfire was clutching the soda can close to her as she watched in amazement. Even Raven could be seen peeking with one eye. A silence fell over all of the titans that inspired the resting Beastboy to lift one of his ears slightly to hear the outcome of the race. All focus was directed to the screen in the last few seconds from the finish line, then outside the window, a towering explosion and thunderous boom shook the town. The shock wave flicked off the electricity for a moment, ending the game about two seconds before a winner could be announced. the titans all arose and stood awe struck at the explosion.

**Starfire:** "Oh my!"  
**Beastboy:** "Whoa..this is defiantly not good."  
**Raven:** "It was right next to the old power plant."

Cyborg turned and looked at Robin.

**Cyborg:** "To be continued?"

Robin nodded his head and turned around to face all the others.

**Robin:** "Titans, Go!"

Beastboy in the form of a pterodactyl, fallowed Raven and Starfire while Robin and Cyborg raced to the scene. Starfire, Beastboy and Raven arrived first to see at least half of the police department parked outside the old power plant. It was rather large plant, close to the size of a hospital. Oddly enough however, the only shooting came from the small one story main office on the front of the building. The painfully loud repeating blasts of guns echoed out of the two small boarded up windows on both sides of the main entrance as the police had to seek refuge behind their cruisers. The three titans landed on the street in front of the power plant in awe of the mayhem. Starfires communicator went off, it was Robin.

**Robin:** "Star, do a quick check of the blast site, make sure no one was injured."  
**Starfire:** "Understood."

Star flew off and helped the fire fighters search for any one that may have been around the building.

**Beastboy:** "Whoa! these guys have some crazy firepower."  
**Raven:** "..."  
**Beastboy:** "Uhm..Raven, you with me here."  
**Raven:** "There's something wrong in there."  
**Beastboy:** "Uh, yeah. The armed goons pinning down the cops seems a little off to me."

Ravens eyes shifted to Beastboy causing him to sweat just a little. The momentary awkwardness was broken by Robin and Cyborg as they pulled up next to Raven and Beastboy.

**Cyborg:** "What are we up against?"

Robin looking through his binoculars began to list of the details to take into account.

**Robin:** "It looks like two men in the windows aided by military grade fully automatic machine guns. possibly a terrorist group, they wont go down without a fight."  
**Cyborg:** "Got it."  
**Beastboy:** "Great."  
**Raven:** "No."

Robin, Beastboy and Cyborg all looked at Raven with puzzled expressions.

**Robin:** "What's Wrong Raven?"

Raven looking at the old power plant, was obviously concentrating hard.

**Raven:** "The people shooting, they had nothing to do with the explosion, they are afraid and confused. They may have fired first but they are not terrorists...they are simply hiding something.."

Starfire landed next to Robin forming a circle

**Robin:** "Any one hurt Star."  
**Starfire:** "No, I could not find any injured pedestrians amongst thepile of the rubble."  
**Robin:** "Good. Ok, here's the plan."

Inside the plant

Two of the inhabitants talk nervously among themselves between burst of firing at the police to keep them at bay. Both looking out of separate windows, one was wearing a white lab coat with the name Frank on it, the other had Charlie on his coat and a thick pair of plastic rim glasses.

**Frank:** "Hey Charlie, what the hell is going on?"

Bursts of fire spit out of Franks window.

**Charlie:** "Frank...for the third time, SHUT UP! I don't know already. All I know is that that stupid plastic crap hole next door went 'boom'."

As Charlie fired out of his designated window, a police officers bullet nicked the side off the window sending drywall on top of Charlie scaring him enough to duck out of sight for a moment.

**Charlie:** "CRAP!"  
**Frank:** "If I find the idiot that blew that building up."  
**Charlie:** "Face it Frank, you wont. A bomb went off and we will either die or go to prison."  
**Frank:** "Great words of encouragement there Charles."  
**Charlie:** "...Never call me that...(sigh)...of all the days."  
**Frank:** "Yeah tell me about it."

Frank shot a few more rounds out the window.

**Frank:** "Just when we were going do dispose of that...'mistake'."  
**Charlie:** "Ha..."

Ricochet bullets flew threw the window scaring both Frank and Charlie having them jump onto the ground. The two heavily armed window guards sat bellow the windows for a couple minutes to catch their breath and wait for their hearts to slow to the average speed and to return to their chests from their throats. After a moment the two couldn't help but to chuckle nervously after their close call. The laughter stopped though, as soon as they heard the sound of concrete breaking and the police cheering.

**Frank:** "What the..."

THUD! The small office building shook and light stopped shining through the windows above Frank and Charlie. The two dumbfounded shooters stared at each other in silence...slowly raising to their knees, they saw that achunk of street waslevitatedagainst the windows and seemed to be covered in darkness. The silence of the room was broken by a voice from behind the basement door to their left called out.

**Basement voice:** "Hey! What the heck was that? The ground was shacking."  
**Charlie:** "Umm, you guy might want to get up here, I think something bad might happen!"

The basement door opened and let five more armed men in lab coats stepped out of the basement. Leading them was a bearded man with the name Alex on his coat.

**Alex:** "Define, something bad."  
**Charlie:** "The uhh, street is blocking our sight and the cops are, well, cheering."  
**Alex:** "You think, the Titans?"  
**Frank:** "Oh no, oh no, oh no."  
**Charlie:** "Shut up Frank. Do you guys hear that?"

A rumbling sound and Heavy shaking grew larger and louder by the second until Beastboy in the form of a rhino rammed the door off its hinges, sending it across the room. Alex was the fist to taste the furry of a flying door as it toppled him and the other men in lab coats back down the stairs into the basement. Frank and Charlie jumped to their feet and aimed their guns at Beastboy. At that very moment, Starfire flew in carrying Robin and turned towards the gun wielding guards and flung Robin in their general direction. Frank screamed like a three year old girl. Robin extended both legs kicking them both square in the jaw, knocking them unconscious before they could pull the trigger. Cyborg and Raven ran in next ready for a fight.

**Cyborg:** "Two of em? That's it? Oh man, to easy!"  
**Beastboy:** "Not done yet dude, I think I may have, kinda, accidentally, sorta knocked a few guys down the stairs."

Beastboy ended his statement with a large toothy grin and a slight chuckle. Cyborg looked at Beastboy with a confused expression.

**Cyborg:** "You don't know if you knocked people down the stairs? They could have been hostages man."  
**Beastboy:** "I know, I'm sorry."  
**Robin:** "Alright, we'll go down and investigate."  
**Raven:** "The Basement...that's where it is."  
**Robin:** "Where what is."  
**Raven:** "I cant tell yet, but the ones who fell down the stairs don't want us near it."  
**Beastboy:** "They don't? So that means they aren't hostages! Score, I guess I didn't do to shabby, aye Cyborg?"

Beastboy grew a smile that was so wide it hurt to look at as he got closer to Cyborg. Cyborg, trying to ignore Beast boy looked the other way. Starfire happily applauded Beastboys accidental good work.

**Starfire:** "Very well done Beastboy! Yes, good battle."  
**Cyborg:** "Yeah, good job.."

Beastboy beamed with victorious pride.

**Cyborg:** "..Sloppy, but it worked."

Beastboys ears flopped down similar to a donkeys as his pride fluttered away.

**Robin:** "Alright Titans, lets go."  
**Beastboy:** "Sure, I'll lead the way on this one."

As Beastboy flipped the light switch, nothing happened.

**Beastboy:** "Uhm, second thought. Hey Cy, you got all the built in gadgets, so why not take the lead with your flash light."  
**Cyborg:** "Sure..just don't accidentally knock me down the stairs too."  
**Beastboy:** "Cy, that's so not funny...are you listening Cyborg?"

Fallowing behind Cyborg and Beastboy, Robin with his usual blank expression, Starfire smiling at the Two leading titans, and guarding the rear was Raven. With every step, Raven felt more and more as if she were being pulled down the stairs. Nearing the bottom of the staircase, a light from a torch shined on the unconscious men Beastboy had sent down the stairs. Robin inspected the pile of criminals and made sure they were all fine.

**Robin:** "Looks like they are all pretty much out of it."

Robin began slapping cuffs on their hands until the light Cyborg supplied moved away from what Robin was doing.

**Robin:** "Hey, Cyborg. Can i get a little light, im not done yet."  
**Cyborg:** "Look at this."

The Titans all Shifted their attention to the wall where Cyborgs light was. Strange writing and symbols were graffitied on the wall. The only one who seemed to recognize it at all was Raven.

**Raven:** "They are a cult."  
**Robin:** "What could they be hiding."  
**Raven:** "It doesn't say, but whatever it is, its close...I can feel it."

The Titans finished restrain the small mountain of what looked to be lab technicians and walked down the rest of the stairs. The stairs led to a small room with a leaky ceiling, cracked walls and an old cement floor. On their left was a single door, a large red pentagram accompanied by the same odd writing from the wall was drawn on the door. Robin approached the door but not get it to budge.

**Robin:** "What's with this door."  
**Starfire:** "Might it be locked."  
**Robin:** "There's not even a lock to pick, just a handle..star, give it a try."  
**Starfire:** "Very well."

Starfire could not even crack the door opened

**Cyborg:** "hey door master, give it a knock."  
**Beastboy:** "No way dude, you forget I've already knocked a door down today...with my head."  
**Cyborg:** "Fine, I'll do it. Step aside guys."

Cyborg fired a sonic blast, but it did nothing more than make a lightshow.

**Cyborg:** "Man! It didn't do nothing."  
**Raven:** "Let me try."  
**Cyborg:** "Good Luck."

Raven placed her hand on the door and almost instantly, the red image on the door reacted. The ink began to boil on the door and drip off. After the symbol became unrecognizable, the door fell flat sending a cloud of dust into the air.

**Beastboy:** "Wow, nice job Raven."  
**Raven:** "...thanks"

**Elderly Man:** "Very nice job indeed."

All the Titans looked to the right end of this dark room and saw a dark figure standing next to the wall.

**Robin:** "Star, Cyborg."  
**Starfire:** "Right"  
**Cyborg:** "Right!"

Starfire and Cyborg shined lights down the room. At the far end of the room stood a man that looked about seventy five or so. Short white hair, lab coat, a smile, and a detonator in his left hand.

**Robin:** "You, you destroyed the factory next door"  
**Elderly Man:** "Guilty. but im guilty of far worse things that overshadow today's little activities."

As the elderly man finished speaking he pointed to his right . Cyborgs light crossed the room passing a desk and some steel cabinets, then it found a wood crate next to an occupied operation table. The light moved up to expose a young man strapped down with metal restraints and a bloody cloth bag over his face. His shirt was missing, showing all the whiplash marks, bruises, and burns that covered his arms, chest, and stomach. All the Titans ran over to check on the victim on the table except for Cyborg who ran over towards the elderly man and picked him up by the shirt.

**Cyborg:** "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?"  
**Elderly Man:** "Me? why, all I've done to him is feed him and be his friend...oh, and ive made him his clothes as he outgrew them."  
**Cyborg:** "Outgrew! How long has he been down here."  
**Elderly Man:** "We obtained him seven years back. He was only nine.  
**Cyborg:** "WHAT"  
**Elderly Man:** "It's his birthday today, looks like a good turn out for his party."

As the Elderly Man stated this he looked in Robins direction. As Robin saw this, he approached him and Cyborg as the others broke the restraints.

**Robin:** "Explain now"  
**Elderly Man:** "You make it sound as though im uncooperative. I haven't lied once, nor have i tried to run"  
**Cyborg:** "Not that you could run."  
**Robin:** "Less nonsence, more explaining."  
**Elderly Man:** "I never agreed with this. A child that young, just lost his parents, it wasn't right. But i was afraid to stand up against the TRUTH."  
**Robin:** "What truth."  
**Elderly Man:** "TRUTH, the group who abducted and experimented on that boy. They placed me in charge of his care, taking the Fathers role in a sense. I never hurt him, im not sick like them at the foot of the stairs. They couldn't learn anymore from him, and they couldn't control his power so, they where going to dispose of him today."  
**Beastboy from the by the battered young man:** "Dispose! does this TRUTH respect life at all?"

The room fell silent as Cyborg set the Elderly Man back on the ground.

**Cyborg:** "Why blow up the building"  
**Elderly Man:** "I couldn't let them kill him...he's my only friend. So I took steps to expose TRUTH and to get you down here Titans. Think of the explosion as a big loud whistle to get your attention, looks like it worked. TRUTH belongs in jail, and Corry needs the guidance only you can give him on how to use his strengths correctly."

On the table the young man named Corry moved.

**Starfire:** "Robin, he has awakened!"  
**Corry:** "...Please...listen to him...listen to..."

A silence fell on the room as none of the Titans knew what to do. To be continued.


	2. Whipping Boy

DeadfallX: Well,..So far no complaints..nor any readers..(crickets)...Anyway, heres my second chapter. ENJOY IT! OR I'LL CALL ON SOMETHING TO...DO SOMETHING..BAD.. ill stop talking now.  
Legal Tender: I have ABSOLUTLY NOTHING TO DO WITH TEEN TITAN'S! I DIDNT MAKE THEM..I DIDNT DRAW THEM OR WRIGHT THEIR STORY LINES. but this fic is mine and so are my characters that i created for this story. 

**Chapter Two: Whipping Boy**

As Corry finished speaking, he took in three swift painful breathes before he again rested his head on the steel slab of a bed he lied immobilized on. Starfire pried the final metal restraint from the tortured young man. with the loud clank of metal on concrete, the young mans arm twitched and retracted close to his chest. In unison to his twitch, the crate next to him budged.

**Robin:** "No more playing, i want to know. What did TRUTH do to him."  
**Elderly Man:** "They replaced him...Only the mind remains."  
**Robin:** "Replaced? With what?"

The elderly White haired man looked to the floor in shame before answering. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before he let out a riddle for only one of the Titans to understand.

**Elderly Man:** "The flesh hast been cast down from the shell, accept now the form of Ziekel. Behold the Thorn, the bearer of burden has been reborn."

Raven was checking the pulse of Corry at the wrist as he spoke. She abruptly dropped Corry's arm onto the table midway through the old mans speech and quickly walked towards him with her right arm reaching out and grabbed him out from under Cyborgs sonic Cannon. Even being lifted effortlessly from the ground at such a high speed, the elderly man kept his eyes closed and refused to flinch.

**Beastboy:** "Whoa!"  
**Starfire:** "This was not, how do you say, expected."  
**Robin:** "Raven, What are you doing!"  
**Cyborg:** "C'mon Raven, just putt him down."  
**Raven:** "You...How?...Why?"

The frail old man held up with ease by Ravens one arm tried, but could not hold back the tears that come with pain, sadness, and most of all guilt.

**Elderly Man:** "I….I'm so sorry. Kill me if you want...but give him a life worth living. Please. ..I beg you."

Robins hand fell softly onto Ravens left shoulder pulling her back to reality. Ever so slowly, she lowered the old man and set him on his feat. As Raven let go, he slumped down to his knees and wept silently, shifting the dirt and grit under his knees.

**Robin:** "I don't think he will pose any threat, looks like he's willing to pay for his crimes."  
**Cyborg:** "Yeah, looks like. But hey, you cool Raven? You seemed more than a little mad there."  
**Raven:** "I'm fine..."

Raven raised here hood and glanced quickly over her shoulder to see Beastboy and Starfire staring at her with an obvious look of confusion and concern.

**Raven:** "We should stop standing around and get him back to the tower."  
**Robin:** "I agree."  
**Beastboy:** "Tower? Shouldn't we take him to the Hospital?"  
**Robin:** "The Tower has a state of the art medical facility, it shames the Jump City General Hospital and its clinics. Take one good look at this guys body and tell me he deserves anything less then our help."

**Beastboy:** "yeah, that makes sense."  
**Starfire:** "I shall carry with me Corry to the tower."

Raven spoke up to counter Starfires statement.

**Raven:** "No, I will take him to the tower."  
**Cyborg:** "Are you sure?"  
**Raven:** "Yes."

With 'Yes' Raven looked at the other Titans with a stern expression that quite honestly frightened them.

**Robin:** "Um, if its alright with Star, then go ahead."  
**Starfire:** "Uhh.."

Starfire looked swiftly at Raven who's determined gaze still instilled fear, than to the others. Cyborg, Robin, and Beastboy all looked at her causing her to blush and look to the ground. she reached with her right hand and grabbed her left arm before giving her response.

**Starfire:** "I..um..I do not have complaints, please do bring him to aid Raven."

Raven turned to Corry and observed his body was shaking from being in the cold, dank cellar. the bloody cloth sack over Corry's face expanded and contracted in short bursts from unsteady breathing. Raven made her approach to the table Corry lay upon, and perhaps from the desire to help Corry breath easier or out of curiosity to see his face; she reached out to remove the sack. as her left hand grasped the sack just under his chin, Corry spoke.

**Corry:** "Please.."

Ravens face remained void of emotions, but she withdrew her hand, and slid it under his scarred neck and black matted hair petruding from under his bloody mask. She sat him up at a steady pace and placed her right arm under his two knees and proceeded to lift him effortlessly. standing still for an instant, she then turned her head to the kneeling shell of a man to her right and glared. Raven, holding a limp bodied and bloody Corry; flew without hesitation up the stairs and towards the tower. The titans confusion was equaled only by their silence. Robin couldn't help but stare with his jaw slightly ajar, Starfire was still blushing slightly but felt much more confused then embarrassed at this time, Beastboy sat with mouth opened and wide eyed while Cyborg tried to figure this all out. In this defining silence, someone had to say something.

**Cyborg:** "Umm, anybody know what Ravens deal is?"  
**Beastboy:** "Maybe she's under mind control from the Project Mind Snatcher organization on Venus! or maybe she's a clone sent to take the real Ravens place to gain our trust and..."  
**Cyborg:** "Nice try BB, but maybe she's just ticked off that this could happen to someone."  
**Beastboy:** "I don't know man, Project Mind Snatcher..think about it, i mean, it could happen. Right Robin?"  
**Robin:** "Sorry Beastboy, but I definitely have to agree with Cyborg on this one."  
**Starfire:** "Her anger made it appear personnel."  
**Cyborg:** "You mean personal."  
**Starfire:** "Yes, Personal."

Robin placed his forefinger and thumb to his chin in thought.

**Robin:** "I don't know why she got so angry, but i think we should head back to the tower and see if Raven is feeling alright and if that guys in stable condition."  
**Cyborg:** "Ya, I think that's a pretty good idea. What do ya think Star?"  
**Starfire:** "I agree, let us be going."  
**Beastboy:** "I'm TELLING you! Project Mind Snatcher, P.M... uh, anyway I think its a definite maybe."

Over the streets of a busy Jump City, raven flew far above the buildings carrying a battered young man who appeared to have past out. to herself, Raven held a private conversation. the topic was that of a certain young man in her arms and how she should deal with..it.

**Raven:** (How..I thought he was buried! the last thing this world needs...I..I could always just, drop him.)

Ravens mind raced with possibilities, the realization that killing him could be, and might just be the only good thing to do. But how, dropping him would be as affective as anything, but the others would never believe she couldn't have saved him before he hit the ground. perhaps poison, or she could use her power when no one was at the tower, she could always say it was an intruder. upon these thoughts entering her head, guilt swarmed her very heart and soul.

**Raven:** (No! No, I cant, I wont become him...I wont!)  
**Corry:** "Will i die?"

The sudden outburst from the motionless victim in her arms gave Raven a bit of a shock, nothing noticeable such as a jump; it just pulled her back to reality. after such a shock, how could she regard Corry as a lifeless corpse? Raven: "I'm taking you to Titan Tower, you'll be taken care of there. It on the island straight ahead, hold on." (I'll keep a close eye on you, if you even smirk in a disturbing fashion, ill...deal with you then.)

The Titans walked towards the same door they came through to enter the makeshift torture chamber, leaving an elderly man smiling through his tears upon his first taste of redemption. He wasn't going anywhere, one exit; and the police would come in soon enough to sweep up all the garbage along with him. all seemed wrapped up nice and tidy, excluding Ravens odd behavior. Yet, the kneeling man had something else to say, one final request. The way he signaled his desire to speak was blunt, making raising a hand or simply speaking seem sheepish. Cyborg is a rather large (metallic) man, it tends to come as a shock seeing an elderly man reach out and grasp onto Cyborgs ankle.

**Cyborg:** "Something you want old man?"  
**Elderly man:** "As a matter of fact, Two things now; if I may be so intrusive."

The smile on his aged face appeared to be like a statues, it never seemed to end. The elderly man wiped tears of guilt and joy from his face with his left sleeve.

**Elderly man:** "First of all, I'm not that old. My name is Edison Murphy, my parents gave me the name for a reason; to be used. And secondly.."

Edison raised his right arm to point directly at the Wood crate next to the metal slab Corry had been chained too.

**Edison:** "The party was positively delightful, but the birthday boy forgot the best part of a birthday. Will you be a model teen and bring him my gift."  
**Starfire:** "I adore the exchanging of the gifts! Could it be a Glorfindorb?"  
**Edison:** "I'm sorry, but it is not."  
**Beastboy:** "What are you trying to pull man? That a bomb or something?"  
**Starfire:** "Maybe a zimpharchin?"

Edison had a slight chuckle before giving an answer.

**Edison:** "No, nothing of that sort. Its him, his coat."  
**Robin:** "What do you mean, Him?"  
**Edison:** "I swear, you couldn't understand. Just take it to him please."  
**Cyborg:** "I think I'll scan it for explosives first."  
**Beastboy:** "Good call."  
**Edison:** "Tisk tisk, I don't feel very trusted."  
**Robin:** "Already forgot about blowing up your next door neighbor huh?"

A brief and yet powerful silence was charged from Robins statement.

**Edison:** "Valid point young sir, scan away Robot."  
**Cyborg:** "Its Cyborg, not 'ROBOT' old man."

Cyborgs eye glowed slightly red as he thermo scanned and analyzed the object inside the crate.

**Cyborg:** "Alright, it aint a bomb. but it still don't mean I trust you."  
**Edison:** "Fair enough."  
**Robin:** "Lets crack it open."  
**Edison:** "Absolutely not! It is my psuedo sons birthday and to him I bestow this final gift, don't even think of opening his present...bad birdie!"

Robin glared at Mr. Edison due to his mockery of his name. Robins eyes slanted slightly as he opened his mouth to let loose a clever comeback, but not a word was spoken as Starfire and Beast boy gave a slight tug on Robins Cape. Robin turned his head with a somewhat confused look on his face to see Two large sets of pouting eyes watering up inches from his face.

**Robin:** "What?"  
**Starfire:** "The..the exchanging of the gifts is sacred Robin. one can not open anothers package."  
**Beastboy:** "Dude, you wouldn't open my presents would you?"  
**Robin:** "What? No..I...(sigh)...okay. We'll let Corry Open it."  
**Starfire:** "Wonderful! I shall do the carrying to the tower."

Starfire floated over to the crate with a smile of victory and joy. when she placed her hands on the crate and lifted it she let out a slight 'umph'.

**Robin:** "Do you have it?"  
**Starfire:** "Yes, it is just heavier than I assumed."  
**Robin:** "Alright, lets get going. Cy, If you would be so kind as to escort our host Mr. Edison to the police."  
**Cyborg:** "My pleasure."

Cyborg walked behind Edison and lifted him straight up onto his feet with his left arm, a nudge from cyborgs hand sent Edison walking in the direction of the stairs.

**Edison:** "Alas, all parties must end I suppose."

Falling in line after Cyborg was Starfire holding the heavy crate over her head, Beastboy trying to help Starfire, and Robin covering the rear. As Cyborg, Starfire, and Beastboy walked over the door Raven toppled and the small mound of partially conscious TRUTH researchers, Robin paused in the doorway. Hanging from the wall was a blood stained whip with multiple lashing ends. As Robin inspected even closer, He noticed glimmering pieces at the ends of each strand. Reaching into his belt, he pulled out a pair of tweezers and ever so carefully plucked one of the shimmering objects from the whip. It was metallic, jagged, and coated in old and fresh blood. Robin took a small vial out of his belt and placed the barbed piece of metal in for further inspection at the tower.

**Cyborg:** "Yo Robin, you comin man?"  
**Robin:** "On my way."

Robin placed the vial into his belt and turned for the door. at the foot of the steps a man with a beard and a white lab coat stirred.

**Alex:** "N-nothing but a defect. can't e-even be utilized. Heh heh. You took the garbage out for us, but we will burn it. Heh heh he...just a matter of time. Just a matter of.."

Robin grabbed the chatty lab tech under his chin a pulled back while striking the side of his head knocking him unconscious. Dropping the all too talkative scientists head on the concrete floor resonated a rather pleasing thump noise in Robins ears. As Robin stood to his feat and walked up the stairs, he mumbled to himself over the waste of breath gone into that morons little speech.

**Robin:** "Pitiful, pointless, arrogant...enjoy the world through a barred window."

An army of policemen stood outside the door looking directly at robin. Robin raised his arm with his thumb pointing at the door behind him, signaling the police to go ahead. As at least fifteen officers in full SWAT gear rushed in Robin saw Cyborg standing by the car with Beastboy sitting inside while pressing his face against the window with a wide grin.

**Cyborg:** "Hey man, you bout ready?"  
**Robin:** "Yeah, did Star already leave?"  
**Cyborg:** "Yeah, said she wanted to check on Raven and the guy Corry."  
**Robin:** "I see, lets hurry up and get home. I have something i want to check on."

As Robin said this he placed his right hand over the vial holding the blood covered metal bit that he held in his belt. When Cyborg turned to enter the Car he caught a glimpse of Beastboy pressing his mug on the window. Cyborg gave a good thump on the window forcing Beastboy to inch back and grab his now sore nose.

**Cyborg:** "You better not have drooled on my baby."  
**Beastboy:** "Aww c'mon Cy. Have some faith in me man."  
**Cyborg:** "YOU DID DROOL ON HER!"  
**Beastboy:** "Only a little, chill out. I'll clean it."  
**Cyborg:** "YES YOU WILL!...my baby.."

Beastboys chuckles were cut off as Robin placed his helmet on firmly and started his bike.  
Starfire holding the Large crate in one arm flew directly up to the fourth floor window that led to the clinic. With her free arm she gave the window a light nudge opening it completely. The only light in the dark room was a pale green glow from a heart monitor on the left end of the room. As quietly as she could she placed the crate down on the floor next to the window before flying in and closing the window. Twisting a knob on the wall to the right of her gradually raised the lighting from dark to dim. In the corner of the room, Corey lied on the clinic cot still wearing the bloody cloth sack. An I.V. had been inserted into his right arm and sensors on his chest recorded his vitals. Walking closer to the bed Starfire stepped on a loose tile causing a noise to alarm Corey.

**Corry:** "Raven? Is that you?"  
**Starfire:** "No my friend Corry, I am Starfire."  
**Corey:** "Are you a Teen.."  
**Starfire:** "Teen TITAN?"  
**Corry:** "Yes, that's what they were afraid of."  
**Starfire:** "Yes I am. Uhm, who are THEY, and for what reason do they fear us if i may ask."  
**Corry:** "The ones who did this to me, when Edison sent for your help today...the others were talking about you all. How you could 'pose a problem' to Truths plans if you showed up."

Starfire walked closer to the bed and slowly reached for the sack over his face.

**Corry:** "Starfire? Are you still here?"  
**Starfire:** "..."

Starefires hand neared the cloth sack until her shadow was cast over the sack. The blocking of the dim light Corry could see through the sack caused him to swiftly reach with his left hand and grab Starfires wrist.

**Starfire:** "It will need to come off at some point."

Corry slowly released starfires arm and lowered his arm back to his side where he wrapped his hands in the bed sheets and clenched his fists. Starfire took in a deep breath and grabbed the stained blood crusted sack and pulled it gently off of Corrys head. Raven opened the door holding a tray of gauze and anti-bacterial cream. Behind Raven stood Robin, Beastboy, and Cyborg all trying to find out if Corry was alright.

**Cyborg:** "So is our new friend awake?"  
**Raven:** "No, and keep it that way. He'll need...rest."

Cyborg, Raven and Robin all stood mouths gaping. Beastboy blocked by Cyborg had to struggle to get in through the crowded doorway.

**Beastboy:** "Why are we all standing still? Cy, move your butt!"

Beastboys struggles paid of as he popped out from in-between Cyborg and Robin, rolled across the floor and stood up to face Raven, Cybor, and Robin.

**Beastboy:** "That's more like it, but why aren't you guys moving? Hello?"

As Beastboy turned to see what everyone was staring at he saw Corry's uncovered face. Several heavy lacerations and countless bruises hidden only by the dried pools of blood. as grotesque as the swollen beaten face was, it was not what caught the Titans eyes. petruding from Corry's forehead, two black horns about two inches long each, held the attention of all the Titans. It took Robin to break the silence.

**Robin:** "Lets get him cleaned up and bandaged."  
**Cyborg:** "Right."  
**Raven:** "well need all of the bandages we have."  
**Beastboy:** "I'll go see if i cant dig up some Band-Aids."  
**Starefire:** "And I shall get the hot water."  
**Corry:** "Thank you."

The sun began to set by the time the titans had Washed, disinfected, and bandaged all of corrys wounds.

**Robin:** "He's finally asleep."  
**Beastboy:** "Sleep sounds good."  
**Cyborg:** "Yeah, been a loooong day. (YAWN)"  
**Robin:** "Alright, but one of us should watch him tonight, just to make sure he's fine. Any volunteers?"  
**Starfire:** "I would not mind."  
**Raven:** "Me. I'll Watch him tonight and if i get tired I'll wake up Star."  
**Robin:** "Sounds good to me, Star?"  
**Starfire:** "Glorious! If you require help, I shall be more than happy to assist you."  
**Robin:** "Good, (YAWN) I'm going to bed. Good luck Raven."

Beastboy, Cyborg And Starfire all went to bed one by one. Raven closed the clinics door and sat in a chair by Corry's bed. Staring At Corry, Raven thought to herself. (One wrong move, and I will get rid of you. I have my eye on you.)

to be continued


	3. Sympathy For the Devil 1

DeadfallX: Well,..So far no complaints..nor any readers..(crickets)...Anyway, here's my third chapter. I hope someone likes it.

Legal Tender: I have ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH TEEN TITAN'S! I DIDN'T MAKE THEM..I DIDN'T DRAW THEM OR WRIGHT THEIR STORY LINES. but this fic is mine and so are my characters that I created for this story(Guilt Trip-Corry-Tription-etc..)

**Chapter Three: Sympathy for the Devil 1**

Late in the night, Corry twitched beneath the inch thick wall of gauze covering him. With his mind racing through the ache of healing such horrendous wounds, memories stirred and surfaced. A dream, a past long since gone had arose from a blurry darkness. A white one floor home emerged with himself in the front lawn playing with his old tearier mutt of a dog. Corry seamed to be young still, barely five and still wearing a smile. He and the dog were running, laughing and leaping through the streams of cool water from the sprinkler. Joy that seamed like it could have lasted, in essence, for ever. The red front door opened to have a woman with brown hair emerge with a smile. She wore blue jeans and a grey shirt tucked into her pants...Mother. No makeup, she had an inner glow that would make any makeup seem cheap. Corry swore he even saw a halo over her head in this perfect world.

**Mom**: "Corry, come on in. Dinners ready."

**Corry**: "Heh ha ha.. Ok Mom!"

But it appears even paradise has an end. The sun light bathing the home faded and shifted to a dingy blood red. Only Corry noticed as he stopped in his tracks starring wide eyed at his mother, her smile and gaze never broke...but she did burn. Slowly she turned black as ash but she never stopped smiling. Corrys pupils shrank to needle points as tears rushed down his face. From behind him, a booming voice crushed into him.

**VOICE**: "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

Corry spun around to see who was there. A shadowy figure cleared before his eyes. A man with a long red beard and a blood stained crown stood before him seeming to be thirty feet tall. The figure had on white robes and lavish jewelry. Corry Shook with horror upon seeing him. A familiar nightmare after a brutal beating.

**VOICE**: "YOU DID THIS! DON'T EVEN DENY IT YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOUR MOTHER, YOU ARE THE CAUSE OF HER DEATH WITHOUT QUESTION! MURDERER! MURDERER! MURDERER!!"

The figure pointed and accused Corry. Only now, Corry was a young man of seventeen. Horns reaching thirteen inches from his head, long black hair and blood drenched claws on his hands. His eyes, Dark purple from end to end, welt with tears of guilt and shame.

**VOICE**: "LOOK! LOOK AT THE PAIN YOU CAUSED HER! EVEN THE DEVIL WONT HAVE YOU NOW, GARBAGE...SCUM OF THE LAND! LOOK!"

Corry spun in a circle yet again, tracing the line from the figures pointing finger. The house was gone. In the houses place was a stone castle covered in vines. The dog had vanished as well as the sprinkler. The most shocking thing however, the thing Corry noticed most of all; was the burning woman with brown hair from before was now changed. Instead of his mother, a younger looking woman with long blue hair and a white night gown swung by her neck from a long noose. She wasn't dead, not yet. Her eyes bulged from her head, green and bloodshot. Her legs kicked wildly only stopping for a moment or two. A slight crack sound was heard from her neck as she finally hung motionless and silent with a single tear tracing down her cheek.

**Corry**: "MOTHER!!!!!"

Darkness...Gauze covered most of Corrys eyesight making it hard to see in the darkened room. Corrys' gauze covered head felt heavy with sweat like a weight on his shoulders. What he could see, like his feet under the covers in front of him seemed to be shaking due to his heavy breathing and sitting up to fast.

**Raven**: "You woke me up."

Corrys head turned swiftly towards Raven. A shadowy figure next to his bed was all he could make out causing him to jump slightly from surprise away from her. Flooded with memories, Corry tried to recall everything that happened and were he was. After thinking for a second, he whispered...

**Corry**: "The Titans..."

**Raven**: "What? You just called for your mother, do you need a sedative?"

**Corry**: "No I..."

Corry passed out once again. Raven glared at Corry and stood up. The clock on the wall glowed a florescent green 3:45A.M. After leering at an unconscious person for hours and passing out in a wood chair...one can awaken a bit hungry. Raven paused at the door to turn and make sure Corry was asleep. Assured that he was indeed slumbering, she left for the kitchen in search of non-blue pizza. The door quickly closed behind her and locked with a "click". Corrys eyes opened wide at the sound of the latch as he sat straight up. Corry peeled the sheet from over him and left the bed. Barefoot on the cold tile caused him to walk swiftly across the room were on a chair, where a clean grey sweat shirt and sweat pants were placed. Corry changed from the hospital gown he woke up in and figured out his next move.

**Corry**: (_Ok, I have to get out of here. Edisons probably in a local jail, if I can find one I may be able to get him out_.)

Corry removed the hospital gown and quickly put on the sweats leaping from foot to foot as if to avoid the cold floor. The sweat shirts hood confounded Corry, he had never seen one like it. After struggling for a moment he figured it out and popped his head out of the opening. The grey hood lay over his head covering one an eye leaving one glowing purple eye shining into a mirror. His face was covered in gauze and a single band-aide was directly below his exposed left eye. Starring into his own glowing eye a thought broke into his mind, Time to Go.

Raven found a slightly fresh slice of pizza, only slightly blueish on the tip of the slice which she swiftly peeled off.. Before closing the door of the fridge, she paused and thought.

**Raven**: (_If it wakes up, it will most likely be hungry. I'll bring a slice of pizza up just in case_.)

Raven placed a slice on a paper towel in her hand and started up the stairs towards the clinic Corry was in. The door slid open and Raven walked in and sat at the same chair she passed out in. The slice of pizza she brought up as a 'just in case' ration, she placed on a small table by Corrys bed. As she looked up towards the bed she realized Corry was in fact not there. Raven stood straight up from her chair and spun clockwise to see a wide open window with curtains blowing in the wind.

**Raven**: (_Not good_.)

One by one Raven opened the others bedroom doors and shouted the news waking them in an instant. The Titans congregated in their living room in front of the giant monitor.

**Beastboy**: "YAWN! So what happened?"

**Starfire**: "Indeed, I fear for Corry."

**Raven**: "It..Corry, is gone."

**Robin**: "Gone? How, he was beyond being able to move and you were right there?"

**Raven**: "I fell asleep. When I awoke I was hungry and he was sleeping. I went down to the kitchen and brought pizza back up and he was GONE...the window was opened, I imagine that he is on the lose. We need to catch him before he does anything."

**Cyborg**: "What do you mean 'before he does anything'? You heard Robin, the guy could hardly move. I'd say Truth grabbed him while you were out a minute."

**Beastboy**: "Is there any more pizza?"

Cyborg flicked Beastboy on his left ear making Beastboy flinch and grab his ear.

**Beastboy**: "By 'pizza' I meant doesn't the window open only from the inside?"

**Robin**: "That's true. If he was taken then the perpetrator was inside the tower before we locked up. Beastboy, Starfire, split up and check the tower for anyone or anything suspicious."

**Beastboy**: "I'm on it"

**Starfire**: "I will start with the lobby."

As Starfire and Beastboy took off in separate directions, Robin looked right into Ravens eyes and made the next suggestion.

**Robin**: "Cyborg, the three of us will search the city for Corry. Go ahead of us and search the docks."

Cyborg looked at Robin and then to Raven. They were staring straight at each other without even blinking.

**Cyborg**: "Uhh.. Alright. I'll be in touch."

Cyborg left leaving Robin and Raven in a stare deadlock.

**Robin**: "I wont ask just yet, but I think you know something about Corry. Calling him 'It' and assuming he ran off and is up too something? When the nights over I'd like to know what's going on, alright?"

**Raven**: "Fine."

**Robin**: "Fine. Lets go."

Corry pulled himself onto Jump City shore soaking wet from the swim. Looking around, he saw things he had never seen before. Past the beach there was small local water and theme park. A glowing sign seemed to have the name of the park, in bright neon colors the title 'JUMP LAKE' lit up the night sky. In the center of the spectacular sight, a real ferris wheel! Lights on it glowed red and yellow with green around the carts people rode in. The sight of the wheel sent Corry to his knees in awe. His hands fell to his side and brushed lines in the grainy sand. He had wanted to see one in his life ever since he was a child. A picture book his Mom used to read him was about a boy going to a park and riding a ferris wheel. The joy of seeing one in person almost made him cry.

**Corry**: "Thank God..."

A plane over head swept his attention away from the wheel and towards the sky. The sound brought him back to reality and Edison entered his mind. Knowing that the Titans would discover his absence shortly, Corry forced himself to his feet and ran towards the nearest road he could find. Mealberry Alley seamed empty, less likely to be spotted in than any of the lighted roads. As he wandered down the shadowy path, Corry picked up on the sound of multiple footsteps echoing off the concrete and brick walls of the alley. Corry stopped at the faint sound of chuckling. As he turned he saw two teenage boys in baggy pants and hoodies walking towards him. The guy on the left had a red number one on his hoodie in graffiti style while his accomplice had a red number two that looked painted on by a brush.

**Thug One**: "You lost man?"

**Thug Two**: "Why don't you tell us where you're headin'. We may jus' help you find it."

**Corry**: "Well, I'm actually in need of some assistance. A jail or prison nearby...I'd be thankful if you'd tell me how to get to one."

**Thug One**: "HAHAHAHA...sure sure, why not! But first lets discuss a payment for our...services."

The second, shorter thug walked up close to corry and removed his hands from his hoodies front pocket.

**Thug Two**: "What you gonna give us?"

The short thug swung with his right hand, now balled into a fist and punched Corry in the stomach. A 'THUD' was fallowed by a cracking sound similar to crushing a fresh stalk of celery. A silence lasted for only a moment before the thug recoiled his right hand close to his chest and covered it with his left hand.

**Thug Two**: "AHHHHHHHH! F#$!!!"

**Thug One**: "What happened? You alright man?"

**Thug Two**: "THE HELL DO YOU THINK!?! MY HAND!"

**Corry**: "Why did you hit me? Did I offend you? Or perhaps you are trying to beat, and then rob me "

**Thug One**: "Alright asshole, that's enough! Just throw us your wallet or else!"

The thug with the graffiti 'one' on his chest reached in his back pocket and pulled out a switchblade. With a click the knife sprung from the handle and shimmered in what little light made it into the alley.

**Corry**: "So I take it you aren't going to help me?"

**Thug Two**: "CUT THIS MOTHER F#$ER!"

**Thug One**: "AHHHHHH!"

The knife wielding thug charged at the stationary target in damp gray sweats. He aimed the blade point first at the left side of Corrys neck.

**Thug One**: "DIE!"

'KLANG!' The blade snapped and flew through the air and landed by the feet of Thug One.

**Thug One**: "Holy sh..."

Thug Ones hand still clenching the handle of the switchblade was hovering just above Corrys shoulder, the only movement was his shaking from fear. The stunned thug shifted his gaze up to see Corrys face. Corrys face was sad, his eyes slightly closed with eyebrows down expressing grief and sorrow.

**Corry**: "I see, violence is your first action and all you understand, isn't it? Very well then."

Corrys left hand grasped the thugs arm tightly and stared into his eyes. A sound like a muffled spring tightening came from Corry as he slowly bent over. His horns were now visible and level with the thugs eyes. Thug Ones eyes now opened wide as he tried to pry his arm from Corrys grip. The sound of a spring came to an end just as corry raised his head and looked at the thug. A small pause ensued, keeping Thug One frozen in fear and Thug Two silently clenching his fist with his jaw slacked in amazement. In an instant, Corry thrust forward like a ram colliding foreheads with the Thug. The power of the impact sent Thug One straight back, Corry released his arm on impact letting him free fall. One could find amusement in the way Thug Ones feet 'water surfed' over a large puddle before he crashed into a dumpster and fell unconscious.

**Thug Two**: "Uno, you alive bro?"

Corry turned to face Thug Two, causing him to hold his injured hand even closer and sweat profusely.

**Corry**: "I'd like to not do that again. So lets try to avoid that, first of all...what's your name?"

**Thug Two**: "Um...Dos ."

**Corry**: "Real name."

**Thug Two**: "A-Alan Hughes the Third s-sir."

**Corry**: "Now, how do I find a jail?"

Dos pointed to the exit of the alley way with his quivering left hand and choked out a response.

**Dos**: "Just go out that way an' turn right...f-five buildings down. C-cant miss it."

**Corry**: "Was that really so hard?"

Corry kneeled down and picked up the blade from the ground. Upon standing, he took three steps toward 'Dos' and reached out his hand holding the broken blade.

**Corry**: "Take it, give it to you're friend when he wakes up."

Confused and in pain from his broken hand, Dos slowly obeyed and reached out his laeft hand and picked up the blade with just his thumb and index figure. Corry withdrew his arm and looked towards the exit. Without looking at Dos who was sweating from fear and shaking, corry said on last thing.

**Corry**: "Thank you."

As Corry left the alley, Dos' legs gave out putting him on the ground with his back to the wall.

**Dos**: (_Horns...purple eyes...HUMILIATE ME! I'll find you. I Promise. B#tch_.)


	4. Sympathy For the Devil 2

DeadfallX: Well,..So far no complaints..nor any readers..(crickets)...Anyway, here's my fourth chapter. I hope someone likes it.

Legal Tender: I have ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH TEEN TITAN'S! I DIDN'T MAKE THEM..I DIDN'T DRAW THEM OR WRIGHT THEIR STORY LINES. but this fic is mine and so are my characters that I created for this story(Guilt Trip-Corry-Tription-etc..)

* * *

**Chapter Four: Sympathy for the Devil 2**

Considerably larger and much more open than the alley way, Broad Street stretched on further than Corry could see. Walking down it, Corry looked to the buildings on his right and counted one, two, three, four, and he was now next to building number five. It was a gray building and resembled a small castle. Over the large dark wood arched doors in the front, 'Jump City Police' was written in stone.

**Corry**: (This has to be it.)

Corry walked up the doors and gave a nudge. Faint yellow light crept from the opened doors shrinking corrys eyes as they adjusted. The room had a yellow tile floor that had at one time been white but over time faded and became stained from cigarette smoke. At the other side of the room, behind plexiglass, stood a lanky bald man in glasses and a police uniform. Corry closed the door behind him as he entered and approached the window. Behind the window, the officer looked up and saw Corry. He couldn't help but stare, paste on horns and purple contact lens' draw attention.

**Officer McMullin**: "Good concert?"

**Corry**: "What?"

**Officer McMullin**: "Nothing. Can I help you?"

**Corry**: "I'd like to talk to a Mr. Edison Murphy. I believe you brought him in last night?"

**Officer McMullin**: "He's here, but I'm afraid you cant talk to him. Its just to late, im sorry kid. Try again in the morning."

Without replying, Corry turned and left the police station. Standing in front of the building Corry realized something. Edison was inside, from what he could tell; a small and square one story building. The front part was the lobby so it stood to reason that the back of the building had Edison. Corry hunched a little and leaped into the air. Seconds after, he landed on the roof of the Police Station on all fours. His fingers and toes left indentations on the pavement where he landed. Crawling to the back of the building Corry saw a half empty parking lot with police cars scattered around sparsely. The lot was clear other than a few cars, so Corry jumped down landing on his feet and standing upright.

**Corry**: (All I have to do now is find him.)

Corry placed his left ear against the cold stone wall and closed his eyes. At first he could slightly hear a man mumbling about the condiments on his deli sandwich and what he saw earlier on 'the beat'. The voice sounded nothing like Edison so he slid down the wall about seven feet until he picked up a familiar sound from a small barred window. A man on the other side of the wall was humming a song Corry only knew as 'Euphoria'. Almost everyday of the past seven years that song being hummed helped Corry fall asleep or simply relax. It had to be Edison..no question about it. Corrys eyes sprung open and he rose his balled right fist. With a good deal of strength, he knocked on the wall three or four times and the humming stopped. His ear did not leave the wall for the duration of the fifteen seconds of silence before the voce on the other side of the wall replied to the knocking.

**Edison**: "Corry? Is that you?"

**Corry**: "I found you!"

**Edison**: "why aren't you with the Titans?"

**Corry**: "I needed to get you, the walls are thin enough so if you stand back I'll ..."

**Edison**: "No!"

**Corry**: "But, why?"

**Edison**: "I was part of TRUTH, and as such; the laws of man will judge me. I won't hide and most of all, I won't drag you down with TRUTH. Unlike us, you actually have a choice and a future."

Corry looked down with sadness and clenched his fists.

**Corry**: "You're the only family I have, please...let me get you out of this."

**Edison**: "(Exhale)...My boy, I've transgressed against man and heaven. Let me make things right and pay the cost of my past."

Corry placed his hand over his eyes and tried to hold back tears yet a few escaped and rolled down his cheeks. Pulling himself together he lowered his hand to the level of his mouth exposing his now swollen purple eyes.

**Edison**: "Hey, don't worry about me. I shouldn't be in here for too long. I Made a deal with the prosecutor and police. If I turn in all the TRUTH members I know of and give them all the information I have, I'll get a lighter sentence. I will see you again soon."

**Corry**: "Promise?"

**Edison**: "Have I ever lied to you? Of course I promise."

**Corry**: "You better...I'll see you soon then, Father."

**Edison**: "goodbye, my son."

* * *

**Cyborg**: "You guys reading me?"

**Robin**: "Were reading you, anything at the docks?"

**Cyborg**: "Nada, I haven't found anything. Not even a hair sample."

**Robin**: "I haven't found anything downtown either. Raven, any luck?"

**Raven**: "From the pizza shops to the East Jump Bank its clear."

**Robin**: "Beastboy, Starfire; anything in the tower?"

**Beastboy**: "nope, nothing in the top levels or bed rooms."

**Starfire**: "It is also vacant in the lobby and the dark basement..EEP!"

Starfire threw a starbolt to her left at what was most likely a rat.

**Robin**: "Keep searching."

Robin closed his communicator and thought to himself.

**Robin**: (What am I missing? He wasn't near the theme park...or the docks. Even the tower and East Jump City is clear. His only connection is that Edison guy, but he's...)

**Robin**: "That's it."

Robins communicator flipped open as he contacted his team.

**Robin**: "The jail!"

**Beastboy**: "Huh? What about it?"

**Robin**: "The man who blew up that building, Edison. He's in the local jail. I'm sure Corry's on his way to Edison."

**Cyborg**: "How? The guy looked like my punching bag!? Why would he leave the Tower?"

**Robin**: "Listen, Edison saved him. As far as we know he was the only one who cared for him all those years. Edison has assumed the roll of Corrys father!."

**Starfire**: "If that is true, Corry would worry so for Edison."

**Raven**: "Robin, I'll meet you at the Jump City Police station."

**Starfire**: "We all will."

Arriving in the order of Raven, Beastboy, and Starfire carrying Cyborg; the titans all met Robin on the rooftop of the police station. Robin was kneeling down brushing his hand across the paved roof in deep thought interrupted by Cyborg as he landed.

**Cyborg**: "Hey, you find him?"

**Robin**: "No, I didn't. But I found something. Take a look."

The Titans circled around Robin who was pointing at several indentations in the pavement.

**Beastboy**: "Dude! This so reminds me of 'Gargoyle Biker Two: Griffons Revenge'!"

**Cyborg**: "I doubt a Gargoyle did this, nice shot though BB."

**Raven**: "Corry. It had to be."

**Starfire**: "No, Corry was badly wounded! He could not possibly have.."

**Robin**: "I agree with Raven."

All but Raven turned there attention to the kneeling Robin. He raised his hand from the damaged roof and looked at his palm.

**Robin**: "There's water on the roof right here."

Robin showed his damp glove to the other Titans.

**Beastboy**: "Aaaaaand? How does that prove it was Corry?"

**Starfire**: "Yes, I do not understand either."

**Cyborg**: "Cities been dry for at least a week. Not even a passing rain cloud."

**Robin**: "Corry would of had to swim to get to shore."

**Raven**: "If he could heal fast enough to sneak out of the tower..."

Raven walked towards the destroyed roofing, knelt down and spoke.

**Raven**: "Who knows what he can do."

Robins eyes narrowed as he looked at Raven as if she were a puzzle.

**Beastboy**: "So you think Corry healed super fast, swam a HUGE way to shore, and than pounced like a soggy tiger on top of a police station?"

**Robin**: "...Yes."

**Beastboy**: "Dude, as much as I doubt it, did you check to see if the old guy was still behind bars?"

**Robin**: "Of course. He denies everything I suspect. But the Guard remembers a 'rave kid' with fake horns asking about Edison. And to his memory, the young man was wearing a wet gray sweat suit."

**Cyborg**: "I guess it does match your theory. But, where is he now?"

Robin grasped his chin with his left thumb and index finger in a pondering manner.

**Robin**: "I don't know. I have nothing to go on yet. I say we make another round of the city and then if we find nothing...continue our search in the morning."

**Starfire**: "I agree. Though I hope he is found tonight."

**Beastboy**: "What she said. Im tired but, I wont sleep right if we cant find him."

**Cyborg**: "So, why are we still here?"

**Raven**: "Lets just find him."

With a nod Robin agreed and gave the essential instruction...

**Robin**: "Titans go!!"

Two hours and forty three minutes later, the Titans regrouped by the theme park and stood by the gates. Heavy shadows cast over their features from the bright neon lights placing a somber expression upon their tired faces.

**Cyborg**: "Anything?"

**Robin**: "No, cities clear on the west end."

**Beastboy**: "Nada. (YAWN), can we go home now?"

**Raven**: "Nothing to the north."

**Starfire**: "Same to the south. Empty and without clues."

**Cyborg**: "Same in central."

**Robin**: "The sun will be up in a few hours, let go get some sleep. We'll pick up this search in the morning. Half will stay in town while the other half checks the neighboring cities."

The Titans met at the shoreline of the island of there home. One consuming thought ran in their minds, sleep. Beastboy was an exception, a bowl of ramen sounded just as good as sleep to him. One by one their eyes all met and broke contact, moving towards the tower in dreamy anticipation of their respective pillows. The walk to the front door seemed more difficult than most times, legs doubled in weight and vision blurred. A sight became clearer to them as they approached the nearing tower. A young man sitting with legs crossed and his back against the door. Black hair just barely reached out of his gray hood, only far enough to meet his sealed eyes. A puddle on the ground around him rippled from constant drops of water off his wet sweatshirt.

**Cyborg**: "Well, that's ironic."

**Beastboy**: "No joke. Why does HE get to sleep and WE have to run around all night?"

**Robin**: "Just be happy we found him."

**Raven**: (Sigh).. "Yes."

Starfire stood smiling with a slight blush on her face evidently beaming with joy over the safe return of Corry. The commotion caused Corrys eyes to open slightly as he awoke.

**Robin**: "He's waking up"

**Starfire**: "Good morning to you!"

Corrys eyes were still half open and all he could make out was a blurry image of five pairs of feet. His head arose as he opened his eyes to their full extent. The five faces in front of him, most assuredly attached to the legs; stared in awe.

**Corry**: "Good morning..."

**Robin**: "Amazing."

**Beastboy**: "Whoa, not even bruised!"

**Starfire**: "Glorious! His eyes are so purple!"

**Cyborg**: "Welcome back Corry."

**Corry**: "Thank you. First let me say I'm sorry for everything. Also, Corry is a name only Edison calls me."

Corry lifted his arm and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

**Corry**: "I've taken the name Tription."

**Robin**: "We'll call you whatever you want, but lets get you hooked up to the monitors again. You don't look harmed but better safe than sorry."

**Beastboy**: "And don't ditch this time. I need some Z's."

At the rear of the group, Raven stood with her hood shadowing her face. Under the shadow lay a look of distrust and anger. Both of her hands receded into her cloak to insure no one could see her tightly clenched fists. The thought of 'Triptions' disposal flashed into her mind again for a moment. Guilt overwhelmed her, she had let anger out on accident before, however wishing death was a new experience. Raven looked to the ground and blocked out the majority of the conversation the others were carrying on. Faint chuckles and talk of going inside. Ravens mind cycled around in a perfect circle, always returning to guilt over her thoughts of his death.

**Robin**: "Raven? Are you coming in?"

Raven swiftly glimpsed up and saw her friends looking at her wonderingly. Tription, now standing, was looking directly into her eyes. Triptions face seemed sad, a mimic of how Raven felt beneath her appearance. Seeing her own pain and guilt staring her in the eyes from 'It' was to much. Raven lowered her head and walked past the other Titans and Tription.

**Beastboy**: "What's her deal?"

**Cyborg**: "Who Knows. Just give her some space."

**Robin**: "Look, the important thing is you're alright Tription. Lets get you hooked back up so we can sleep. We'll talk tomorrow."

**Tription**: "Oh...um...that sounds alright with me."

**Starfire**: "Wonderful, let us hit the sacks."

As the Titans entered the tower and preceded to place Tription in the clinic, Raven sat in her room reading an ancient text on old magic and demons.

**Raven**: "Ziekel...Tription."

Ravens room swarmed with dancing shadows cast by her singular lit candle as she thumbed studiously through the text. All she needed to know was inside this relic of a book. He was reborn.

To be continued...


	5. First Trial

DeadfallX: sorry it takes me so long to update, work and anime...its self explanatory I think. Plus writers block is a pain. Anyway, enjoy. P.S. This is a long one.

Legal Tender: I have ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH TEEN TITAN'S! I DIDN'T MAKE THEM..I DIDN'T DRAW THEM OR WRIGHT THEIR STORY LINES. but this fic is mine and so are my characters that I created for this story(Guilt Trip-Corry-Tription-etc..)

**Chapter Five: First Trial**

Murky grey and scattered patches of off white clouds blocked out most of the morning sun. Frost covered the windows of Titan Tower as well as the other buildings in Jump City. Tription awoke swiftly from a light tapping on the clinics door, interrupting the hypnotic tone of the heart monitors constant beeps. A voice from the other end of the door was sweet and welcomed.

**Starfire**: "Arise friend! It is a wonderfully grey morning and the pancakes are being prepared."

**Tription**: "Thank you, good morning...Starfire."

**Starfire**: "I have brought you clean clothing for today."

The door cracked open enough for Starfire to place a clean shirt and jeans on a white plastic and metal chair by the door. Her hand withdrew slowly before closing the door.

**Starfire**: "I shall wait out here."

Triptions' toes brushed the cold tile forcing him to wake up completely. The walk to the chair was short but the world tilted from exhaustion regardless. The Jeans were faded blue and in good condition, they looked a little large but nothing that a belt wouldn't fix. After shuffling into the borrowed pants, he picked up a black T-shirt and pulled it over his head. Now fully dressed, Tription opened the door to see two pairs of googly eyes attached to pink fur. As they retracted from his face, he could see Starfire smiling widely. The odd pink things with wobbly eyes appeared to be slippers.

**Starfire**: "For the warming of your feet!"

**Tription**: "Uhh, thank you."

In his room, Robin opened a small vile and dumped the contents onto his desk. A 'clink' noise fallowed the small silver and blood stained chunk across the table. Jagged and morbid in shape, it had a small hole in the center from where it was attached to the whip in the cellar they found Tription in. With a pair of tweezers he picked up the spiny shard and placed it on a metal tray over a heater. Slowly, Robin turned up the temperature until the blood crusted clump melted into a puddle.

**Robin**: "Nine hundred sixty one point ninety three degrees Celsius. Silver."

Robin rested his chin in his hand and thought to himself.

**Robin**: (_Expensive way to punish someone, there has to be reason for using this._)

Robins mind ached, surly the lab coat clad group called TRUTH wanted Tription to feel as much pain as possible. But lead or steel would have done the job as well or better. After all, steel is much more rigid and resilient to the forces of nature such as heat and force. Silver made no sense as a tool of agony. Tription healed quickly, so WHY a metal so palpable? While pondering, he slumped back into his chair an rubbed his eyes. At this moment, the door slid opened to reveal Beastboy holding two DVD's.

**Beastboy**: "Yo Robin, tonight should we watch 'Attack of the Killer Potatoes', or 'Werewolf 2: Return of the Protozons'?"

Robin stood instantly with both arms to his sides and his eyes wide opened.

**Robin**: "That's it."

**Beastboy**: "...Huh?"

Meanwhile, a fully dressed tription (_complete with pink fuzzy bunny slippers_) and Starfire waited inside an elevator to arrive at the kitchen where Cyborg was preparing a feast.

**Starfire**: "...We are glad to see you are unharmed."

**Tription**: "Thank you. I...I am really sorry for worrying all of you last night."

**Starfire**: "No, we.."

**Tription**: "You saved my life, took me in, gave me a warm bed and safety. And I managed to disrespect you all be running off.. Not to mention..."

Tription turned his head to look straight into Starfires' eyes and let a faint smile form. Starfires' eyes met his and widened as she listened closely to the horned boy calling himself Tription.

**Tription**: "I just interrupted you, sorry about that."

Starfire smiled sweetly at her new friend just as the elevator stopped and the doors began to open. At the entrance of the elevator, Cyborg stood smiling.

**Cyborg**: "Morning Trip. We know it's a little late but.."

Cyborg stepped to the side revealing Beastboy and Robin smiling on both sides of the unamused looking Raven. Balloons and red white and blue streamers covered the massive room.

Beastboy, Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Tription stood stunned and wide eyed. One night of knowing the Titans and he was already welcomed so warmly. Tription could not help but let his jaw fall in amazement. Starfire floated out of the elevator and landed next to Robin. Her face beamed with joy, the success of the surprise was like an award for the Titans. After a few seconds, Tription was able to muster up a reaction to the surprise.

**Tription**: "Thank you."

Cyborg patted Triptions shoulder as the Titans all chuckled and reveled in their success. Tription walked out of the elevator slowly, the size of the room was massive. Too his left was what looked like a giant flat screen television surrounded by couches, and a huge kitchen to his right. The wall on his left was nothing but windows at least ten feet high, sun light poured in bathing the room in a golden glow. The room reminded him of a dream he has had several times, a golden home in summertime. Cartoons played on the television and the smell of his mothers sugar cookies filled his every breath. Freedom.

**Beastboy**: "I say we have tofu omelettes and organic waffles!"

**Cyborg**: "Over my dead body BB! Move out the way!"

**Beastboy**: "DUDE! Tofu is good for you!"

**Cyborg**: "It TASTES NASTY!"

The pair ran to the kitchen as if it were a race. Cyborg won and put the chef hat on first, the true sign of the victor. Cyborg laughed gloatingly as Beastboy let his ears droop in defeat.

**Cyborg**: "I'm makin' waffles! Who wants in?"

**Raven**: "Herbal tea, hot."

**Beastboy**: "Coming up Raven, you want any tofu?"

Beastboy tried hard, his smile took up most of his face as he tried desperately to feed SOMEONE tofu.

**Raven**: "Never mind, I'll make it."

**Starfire**: "Yes, I will also make the herbal tea and have the waffles."

**Cyborg**: "Robin, Trip? How bout you, you guys hungry?"

Robin walked over to Tription then replied to Cyborg.

**Robin**: "Yeah, two tall stacks with eggs."

**Cyborg**: "Coming up!"

Tription and Robin looked right at each other. Tription knew Robin wanted some answers about everything that's happened. TRUTH, How he healed, and what happened too him.

**Tription**: "I know you want to ask me some questions, but can we eat first? I haven't had a real breakfast in...some time."

Robins eyes widened, without even asking; Tription was able to put together what he was thinking. Impressive for a teenager with no real education. Robin cracked a grin and responded.

**Robin**: "Sure, It is your birthday afterall."

Breakfast was naturally flawless, except for the tofu egg and tofu bacon omelette Beastboy forced Tription to try. Raven sipped her tea while standing in the kitchen, all the while glancing at Tription. Robin had been watching her closely since they found tortured young man. As much as he wanted to talk to Tription, he also wanted to talk to Raven about her behavior the night before. Robin stood and walked over to Raven out of earshot of the other titans and decided that now was the time for the answers.

**Robin**: "We need to talk...Meet my in my lab."

**Raven**: "Very well."

Robin walked out of the dinning area and spoke to Tription and the other Titans steadily slamming waffles in their mouths.

**Robin**: "I need to do some research, I'll be in my lab."

**Cyborg**: "Alright, we'll nock if something comes up."

Tription watched Robin walk into the room and the doors seal behind him. Immediately, Triptions eyes shifted over to Raven who now had her tea glass lifted high to drink it all swiftly. As soon as the glass was placed onto the counter top, she rounded the counter and paced slowly towards Robins lab. Starfire also noticed and asked what the Titans were all thinking.

**Starfire**: "Raven, where are you..."

**Raven**: "I'll be back in a few moments."

**Starfire**: "Oh..Ok."

Tription and the rest of the Titans watched the doors of the lab open then close, consuming Raven. When the door sealed, Triptions head lowered placing the empty plate before his eyes. His brow lowered as the feeling they were talking about him crept up his spine.

**Beastboy**: "Don't worry man, their always like this. Not like their talking about you dude."

Beastboy's smile made Tription smile a bit. Cyborg, Beastboy and Starfire Looked at him with a smile on all three faces.

**Starfire**: "Cor..Tription., We've been wondering..."

**Beastboy**: "Did they, what did those Truth bozos do to you man?"

**Cyborg**: "You don't have to answer if you don't want Trip, we've just noticed that you're..."

**Tription**: "Different?"

The three Titans' eyes met at the center of the table. Taking swift turns looking at each other. They had no intention of hurting Tription, or insulting him.

**Starfire**: "No, no..Its...Forgive us."

**Cyborg**: "Look, we don't mean to pry, just forget about it."

**Beastboy**: "Yeah, sorry dude."

**Tription**: "No, I understand. Horns, purple eyes, pale as a sheet...I know I'm different. I'm just happy, you're not afraid of me."

Slight shock hit them.

**Beastboy**: "Why would we be afraid of you?"

**Cyborg**: "Lets just drop the subject, we aint got a reason to fear you anyway Trip. You're a good guy in our book. You're friend Edison, said you 'needed the guidance only we could give you'. Did he expect you to be a Teen Titan?"

Tription grew an honest smile and looked from left to right. Starfire, Cyborg, and Beastboy. They all were waiting for the response to that one question. This must have been something they all wanted to know. After everything they did for him, they deserved to know something.

**Tription**: "I don't know about that, he just said..."

Meanwhile in Robins lab, Robin sat at his desk looking at a monitor searching the web for anything about TRUTH. The door opened and closed letting Raven into the room. Robins eyes never left the monitor, just as Raven did not look directly at Robin. She kept her hood up and covered her face in the dark room that was barely lit by a flickering computer screen.

**Robin**: "So..."

Raven tensed her hands in preparation for the questions to come. She knew what they were, Robin basically told her what to expect the night before. Of course it would be about how she acted around Tription.

**Robin**: "I just want to know why you've behaved so strangely lately. What about Corry do you know that we are missing?"

**Raven**: "I don't mean to act strangely. And about Tription, I just... don't trust him."

**Robin**: "Why? You usually don't act without a reason, so tell me what it is. It started when that man, Edison, said a riddle."

Raven turned to face the door as her hands became fists. Robin stood and carefully watched Raven.

**Raven**: "Robin...Edison said a name in that riddle. Ziekel...the Thorn."

**Robin**: "I remember that, what does it mean?"

**Raven**: "I've read an ancient story before, about a prince named Ziekel. He went mad and killed thousands of his own people. Men, women, and children all died for his entertainment...even his own mother and siblings. The prince of Devils."

Robins eyes narrowed.

**Robin**: "Are you saying that Tription. is this Ziekel you've read about? You even said it was ancient, Tription is only sixteen. It doesn't make any sense. "

**Raven**: "Maybe, but I think it may be him. Even the name he took...Tription, in the old text it means..."

Robin and Ravens conversation was cut short by their communicators going off.. Robin flipped his communicator open and saw a surprised looking Cyborg on the screen.

**Robin**: "What's up Cy?"

**Cyborg**: "GET UP TO THE GYM! IT'S TRIPTION! HURRY UP!"

Robin and Raven closed their communicators and stared at each other. Sweat formed on Robins forehead as he began to fear the worst. If, just IF what Raven said was true...then the Tription could be serious trouble. The two worried Titans sprinted out of the room towards the stairs. Two flights up, they opened a door and burst in. Raven was slightly ahead of Robin but they could both clearly see Cyborg and the others standing behind a reinforced plexiglass shield. Raven and Robin charged towards their friends, mid way from the entrance and to their friends; Robin shouted out to the Titans.

**Robin**: "WHAT'S WRONG!?"

A severed torso of a Training Bot with its eyes and left arm missing flew in front of Robin and crashed into the ground. Raven and Robin stopped and turned to their right. Standing in the center of the gym was Tription. He was swinging the lower half of the dismembered training bot that crashed in front of them, at another attacking training Bot. Upon contact, screws and bolts sprayed into the air as the attacking Bot was slammed with circuit crushing force against the wall. The mechanical legs Tription held were now decimated. He dropped them and stood idle for a moment. At least six Bots were destroyed judging from the littered parts around the room.

**Tription**: "Was that alright Cyborg?"

**Cyborg**: "BOOYA! THAT WAS AMAZING!"

**Starfire**: "Truly awe inspiring!"

**Beastboy**: "...Dude! You destroyed my best time!"

Robin glimpsed at raven who again lifted her hood over her head and walked over to the three cheering Titans. Nuts and bolts were scattered across the hardwood floor, oil stains freshly splattered sections of the walls and ceiling. Tription, Robin thought; was good. Robin made his way over to the controls being manned by cyborg and motioned for the control.

**Cyborg**: "Oh ok, throw something at him. I don't think he'll disappoint you. HEY TRIP!"

**Tription**: "Yes?"

**Cyborg**: "Robins takin control, get ready for wave two!"

Robin punched in a few buttons on the control before coming to a pause. He looked up towards Tription and saw two purple eyes staring back at him.

**Raven**: "Robin?"

**Starfire**: "is everything alright?"

**Robin**: "hold this for a second Beastboy."

Robin handed the controls to Beastboy who turned into a seal and balance the controller on his nose. The clicks of the metal on his boots tapping on the gym floor resonated across the room. Robin walked past Starfire and the others and headed to the center of the room. Tription remained practically motionless as Robin approached him. Robin stopped no more than two feet from Triptions current spot among the debris of shattered machines. The murmuring of the Titans behind the shield was the only sound interrupting the momentary silence.

**Robin**: "I think I should tell you, I intend on using live ammunition."

Tription stood silent for a moment to reflect on what Robin had just told him.

**Tription**: "I see. What kind of..."

**Robin**: "Lead rounds. Any objections?"

**Tription**: "..No...I'm ready, lets get started."

Robin nodded and made his way back to the others. Cyborg and beastboy appeared to be puzzled by Robins short and unexpected speech with Tription. Starfire smiled warmly at Robin as she was happy to see Robin and Tription talking. Raven however, wore her desire to know what words were exchanged openly on her face. Before Robin could even retrieve the controls from Beastboy the questions began.

**Cyborg**: "What's up? You alright man?"

**Robin**: "I'm fine, shall we start?"

**Starfire**: "I am joyous to see you becoming friends so quickly!"

**Beastboy**: "No joke. What are you planning? I KNOW!!! You're planning an air wave, right?"

Robin Nodded his head to answer yes. Beastboy gladly handed Robin the controls allowing him to punch in the now altered settings of the next wave.

**Robin**: "READY?"

**Tription**: "YES."

—_click_—

With the push of a button, three panels at the top of the room, one in front of and two to the side of Tription, opened. Out of each opening a barrel sized round drone floated out. Tription scanned from his left to right and outstretched his fingers like claws. A surprise to the Titans other than Robin was the machine gun turrets attached to the underside of each drone.

**Beastboy**: "What the.."

**Cyborg**: "..HELL ARE YOU DOING ROBIN!?"

**Robin**: "Just watch."

A high pitch whine came from the guns as the barrels began to spin. As the sound reached its peak, a series of blasts exploded from the drones. Starfire quickly covered her face to avoid the grisly sight at hand. Beastboy and Cyborg stood in disbelief and shock while Robin watched closely hopping that nothing went wrong. Ravens eyes stayed pasted to Tription, she took it all in. Concern for the life of another was outweighed by the faint feeling of blood lust. In the center of the room, Tription was taking the impact of multiple rounds. His limbs flung to his sides and his body shook from the blows, even his head was being treated like a rag doll. After a few moments that seemed like an eternity, the guns ran out of ammunition. Tription stood with his arms out to his sides and his head kicked back, but he did not fall. Blood splatters, empty rounds, and torn sections of clothing littered the floor all around him.

**Starfire**: "TRIPTION? CORRY!"

**Cyborg**: "BB, get the clinic ready...NOW!

**Robin**: "Wait."

**Cyborg**: "YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!"

**Raven**: "Look..."

The Titans all looked over to where Tription stood, frozen like a statue. Starfire wiped the continuous flow of tears from her eyes. The drones slowly narrowed in on Tription, closer and closer until they were in arms reach. Tription reached out with both arms and crushed his fingers into both sides of the drone in front of his face. In an instant, the drone impaled on his hands was flung up into the air breaking the lights then fell motionless onto the floor spitting sparks. Red emergency lights flickered on and off like a strobe light. In the flashes the Titans saw Triptions teeth bared like a dog snarling as he spun and slammed the back of his right fist wrist deep into the drone that was on his left side. As the darkness returned, two glowing purple eyes stood out intensely. The glowing eyes turned to look at the barely visible drone trying to fly away. The red light flickered back on allowing the awe struck Titans to see the drone stuck to his right arm explode. The shrapnel from the burst slammed into the shield guarding the Titans. The final drone had made it up to the top of the room inches from the ceiling and managed to install a new ammo box. The whining preceded the gun fire as it did before, but this time it was drown out by an inhuman roar from Tription. He bent his knees and lunged through the air. As if the drone were struggling for self preservation, it began to open fire into Triptions chest and fly in reverse. The barrage of bullets did nothing to the momentum Tription built up from the jump. He slammed his hands and feet into the face of the hoovering drone then with every limb, tore in separate directions. The explosion was massive, sending Tription to the floor quicker than expected.He landed on his left knee and his right foot flat on the ground.

**Robin**: "nice."

To be continued...


	6. Gift of Self

Ok, first of all...im sorry it takes me so long to update. I'm trying to change this, so please don't give up on me. thanks

**Legal Tender: I have ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH TEEN TITAN'S! I DIDN'T MAKE THEM..I DIDN'T DRAW THEM OR WRIGHT THEIR STORY LINES. but this fic is mine and so are my characters that I created for this story(Guilt Trip-Corry-Tription-etc..)

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Gift of Self**

All but one of the Titans all ran out into the center of the room to check on Tription. Raven remained where she stood, glaring distrustfully at the new smash-n-bash record holder. She watched as Beastboy slipped on some bullet casings and fell on his back, and she watched Tription stand and offer a hand to Beastboy. The entire team couldn't help but be amazed at what they saw. Tription took the brute force of three machine guns, two explosions and a hard fall but still stood up relatively easy. Beastboy managed to stand with only a little bit of help from Tription. Raven could not make out the details of the conversation he was having with the other Titans, but what she could piece together was about amazement and strength.

**Raven**: (_...Damn_)

Tription was bruised and covered in small flesh wounds. His borrowed shirt was shredded and burnt and oil was splattered at random on him. Even with all of this, he had a smile on his face. Cyborg's eye began to glow as he scanned him for any major injuries.

**Cyborg**: "Well, I'm amazed but nothing got through his epidermis."

**Starfire**: "What is (sniff) epi..dermis?"

**Robin**: "His skin Starfire. The rounds couldn't make it all the why through."

**Beastboy**: "That's just...huh? I mean, how could you know that, we haven't really talked to him before today!"

**Cyborg**: "Yeah, you just pumped him full of lead. Care to fill us in?"

Raven walked closer as her curiosity crossed the edge.

**Raven**: "I would also like to know you're reasoning behind this."

Robin looked to raven than the other Titans. Tription also seemed curious, deservedly so as he was the one shot. Robin reached into his belt and removed a small shining fragment of metal.

**Robin**: "This is a small piece from a sample I took from the basement Tription was in. It was on the end of a whip with fresh blood on it."

**Beastboy**: "Umm, ow!"

**Robin**: "I tested a large part of the shard by melting it. It had the exact melting point of silver. I couldn't think of any reason to spend so much to torture someone. Silver is not a very strong metal, and steel or even copper is easier to find."

**Cyborg**: "Ok, but how did you know he'd survive gettin' shot?"

**Robin**: "I'm getting to that. Beastboy asked me a question this morning about a movie involving a werewolf. When he mentioned it, everything clicked. Allergies to silver could have been the reason for the expensive torture. Add that too the fact that he was completely healed in one night, healed so well that he swam to the mainland..."

**Raven**: "Plus the hand and foot indentations on the police stations roof."

**Robin**: "I suspected he was strong enough to handle this. However, before I leaped into my decision I asked Tription if he had any problems with the live ammunition."

**Cyborg**: "This all true Trip?"

Triptions' eyes were wide with surprise from the accuracy of the facts Robin just discovered in a morning.

**Tription**: "Yes, every word he said is true. I'm very allergic to silver. I only agreed to this because Robin told me the bullets were made of lead. My wounds should be gone in about an hour or so."

**Starfire** : "Thank Glorix."

**Beastboy**: "Ok, no REAL silverware, got it."

Starfire wiped the last few tears from her swollen red eyes with her forearm.

**Tription**: "Starfire? Are you alright?"

Starfire looked at her new friend and smiled.

**Starfire**: "I am happy you are well."

Ravens eyes narrowed. She refused to trust him, but the others all seemed to welcome him in without thinking. After the display Tription just made, he was sure to be added to the Titans roster soon. All she could do was watch him and if need be, get rid of the problem.

**Robin**: "Trip, there should be an extra shirt in the clinic you were in. Go check in the drawer under the sink, I have something to discuss with the Titans. Alright?"

**Tription**: "Sure, see you all in a few minutes."

Tription walked to the door leading to the elevator. As soon as the door closed behind him, the Titans circled up and began to speak.

**Robin**: "His skills are awesome. What do you think?"

**Starfire**: "Oh yes! I would very much like to see him become a Titan."

**Beastboy**: "Dude, he's a beast! I say let sign him up now."

**Cyborg**: "I agree with BB."

**Raven**: "I...I don't trust him.

* * *

Meanwhile Tription stood in the elevator pondering for a moment.

**Tription**: (_Great...what floor was it._) "Ah-ha, this one!"

* * *

The Titans all turned to hear out Raven

**Raven**: "We don't know him yet."

**Cyborg**: "And this is how we'll get to know him."

**Raven**: "We made a similar mistake with Terra."

Beastboy lowered his head in shame. Silence followed Ravens statement for a moment, they all knew she made a good point.

**Raven**: "We should turn him in for conspiring a jail break."

**Robin**: "He didn't go through with it Raven. He's innocent."

* * *

Tription reached the clinic door after opening at least four bathroom doors. 

**Tription**: "Finally! (_If I saw another toilette id just sit on it and wait for someone to find me._)"

After a slight nudge, the door opened all the way. Directly in front of him at the far end of the room was the crate Edison told him about before the Titans found them.

**Tription**: (_A birthday present...Me_)

He stared at the crate for a moment before making his way to the sink and retrieving the clean, but older clothing. The shirt was gray and a bit tight, the pants were black and were loose fitting. After dressing, his focus was drawn back to Edisons' gift. Triptions memory jumped back to before the titans found him. It went back before he was beaten so brutally that he needed to wear a cloth sack to cover his wounds. Edison sat on a dark brown wood chair to the right of Triptions' metal slab of a bed. Scars from the last beating were healing and dried blood crusted and flaked off of his bruised frame. Tription listened as Edison told him about his gift to come.

**Edison**: "All I can tell you Corry, is that it's unique."

**Corry**: "Nothing else?"

**Edison**: "It's a secret...why? Would you like more of a hint?"

**Corry**: "..."

Edison leaned forward slightly and smiled.

**Edison**: "I'll take that as a no than. Am I right?"

**Corry**: "No! I mean, I...I'd like one more hint."

**Edison**: "I see. Well, _on**e**_ more hint I suppose. I'm giving you the gift of you."

**Corry**: "What's that mean?"

**Edison**: "It will all make sense in due time."

Tription walked over to the crate and pushed his fingers under the lid.

* * *

**Beastboy**: "Well, since we cant all be on the same page here, what do ya say to a test run?" 

**Cyborg**: "meaning?"

**Beastboy**: "Meaning, lets give him a shot doing the hero thing in the city. Then we vote."

**Robin**: "Sounds good to me."

**Starfire**: "Oh yes! It sounds very fair."

**Cyborg**: "Not a bad idea BB."

**Beastboy**: "Yeah, you wish you thought of it Cy."

**Cyborg**: "DON'T GET SMART WITH ME YOU LETTUCE HEADED LITTLE...!"

Beastboy turned into an octopus and wrapped up the attacking Cyborg. As they wrestled, Raven and Robin looked at each other.

**Raven**: "That should be fine."

**Robin**: "That settles it than. Starting immediately Tription will be a Titan intern."

* * *

The nails holding the lid on the crate offered little resistance when Tription pried it off. The high pitch creaking of the wood and nails lasted only a second but sent chills up his spine regardless. With his left hand, Tription set the lit on its side leaning up against the crate. Inside the crate, and under light green packing peanuts, lay a black object. Triptions right hand reached in and grabbed hold of it. As he lifted it out and looked at it, he could tell it was some kind of leather. Black as night and sewn by hand. Tription smiled as he lifted it with both hands to reveal Edisons gift, his coat. 

**Tription**: "Happy birthday to me..."

A slight shock charged through Triptions body, locking his joints in place and forcing him to clench his jaw. At the end of his finger tips he felt life. An extension as real as his own arms or legs. The long leather coat shook and twitched with a pulse. The arms swung around clasping his neck as the torso of the coat tried to grasp Triptions body. Tription, now able to move, struggled all he could. The leather stretched and molded around his outstretched arms. He tried to yell for help, but the grip this strange coat had around his chest now squeezed the air from his lungs with ease. Continuing to struggle against the coat resulted in his falling with his back to the floor. Upon colliding with the cold tile floor, Triptions skull echoed with a resonating 'CRACK'! The coat engulfed his body restricting all movement below his neck. Triptions pupils shrank to needle points as he spat out the last of the air in his body. Dizzy and out of breath, All he could do was think while he struggled.

**Tription**: (_What is...Why would Edison give this to me..!?_)

'I'm giving you the gift of you...It will all make sense in due time' . Edisons words replayed in Triptions mind.

**Tription**: (_He wouldn't hurt me. Trust him, trust this...thing. TRUST IT!_)

Tription closed his eyes and let his body relax. The tight clenching garment released slightly, allowing Tription to breath. He could feel it moving, wrapping itself around and under his body. It tightened over his stomach and chest, and engulfed his arms down to his wrists before lying still. After a moment of calm, Tription took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes. Typical white ceiling tiles filled his eyes. Tription sat up and raised both of his arms slightly to observe the strange article of clothing. It appeared to be a leather trench coat. No outward signs of life, but it just wrestled him to the ground a few moments ago. Tription rotated his right arm to see if it reacted, but the only thing he noticed was the weight of his arm. The coat was not what he would call heavy, perhaps a few pounds, but it was still noticeable. The need to examine the coat led him to stand and swiftly walk to the mirror over the sink. It looked well made and as he placed his hands on it, he felt somewhat nostalgic. Something about the black leather thing felt familiar, it was at this point he felt a faint pulse moving through the now docile garment.

* * *

The Titans waited for Tription so they could break the news. They all talked among themselves, Starfire was beaming with joy while beastboy and Cyborg talked about Tription taking down the three fully armed drones. Robin and Raven stood about six feet away from the others and spoke quietly. 

**Raven**: "I Don't Trust him Robin."

**Robin**: "I know. Now, just tell me we couldn't use his talent."

**Raven**: "I..."

Robin looked at Raven in the eyes.

**Robin**: "I'm asking you to try and give him a chance. Maybe he'll prove you wrong."

**Raven**: "...I will try."

**Robin**: "Thanks."

Robins communicator began to beep. The other Titans all stopped talking and looked at Robin. Robin opened the communicator with his right hand and let his eyes study the screen.

**Robin**: "Johnny Rancid just blew up Griegers' Auto Imports. Police are in pursuit, but their having trouble keeping up."

**Beastboy**: "So I guess duty calls huh?"

**Cyborg**: "Where are they?"

**Robin**: "Heading east on Broad St."

**Cyborg**: "I'm already in the car."

Cyborg turned and ran for the gym doors. Every step thundered with echoes in the large, littered room. Only a few steps from the door, he came to a stop.

**Cyborg**: "Yo BB! C'mon man!"

Beastboy looked at Robin, Raven and Starfire and gave a grin.

**Beastboy**: "Later guys, I'm not flapping my arms today!"

Beastboy ran and left the room with Cyborg. Starfire and Raven looked to Robin for the next move.

**Robin**: "Starfire, You're with me. Raven..."

Robin looked at Raven for a moment. It was a long enough moment that it conveyed to her exactly what he was thinking.

**Raven**: "...I know."

Tription walked through the gym doors interrupting Raven. Robin, Raven, and Starfire all looked towards Tription in surprise. He was wearing clean clothes and a black leather trench coat that was buttoned up to the top of his rib cage, and hung down to the ground. He paused when he noticed the Titans staring at him.

**Tription**: "Do I look strange?"

Tription spread out his arm and looked at them to see if his new coat was not fitting right or if it was torn. He wore on his face a look of honest concern about the whole situation. Raven, who could only watch curiously at his behavior, thought to herself.

**Raven**: (_He seems innocent, but it's most likely an act. But..._)

Raven kept looking at him as he tried to adjust his coat. His Purple eyes were bright and wide, void of evil. They seemed as friendly as Starfire's eyes. Ravens cheeks slowly turned from Pale to a slight rose pink.

**Raven**: (..._He's a good actor._)

**Robin**: "The coat, was that...?"

**Tription**: "It was in the crate...From Edison. Should I not have opened it?"

**Robin**: "Of course you should've. After all, it is you're present."

**Starfire**: "It is Glorious!"

Tription sighed a breath of relief upon hearing Starfires comment. He smiled and looked over to Raven causing them to make eye contact. Raven looked away quickly as a barely noticeable pain hit her chest. Tription noticed this and looked to the ground for a moment before looking back over to Starfire and Robin.

**Raven**: (_Freak!...Violet Beast!...Thorn of Burden!_)

**Robin**: "Tription, we need to go into the city. We need to do our job now, do you want to see it?"

**Tription**: "I'd like that."

Robin looked at Raven, and then to Starfire. Raven wanted nothing to do with Tription, so Starfire would more than likely be the best companion to guide Tription. She could fly and carry him, plus she seemed to get along with him.

**Robin**: "Good. You wont be alone, you'll be with.."

**Raven**: "Me."

**Robin**: "Are you sure?"

Tription and the others looked at Raven. She nodded slowly and looked at Tription. He smiled and looked at his teammate for the day. Robin looked at Raven and gave her a smile as if to say 'thank you' before giving out the final instruction.

**Robin**: "Alright. Titans, GO!"

The Titans all ran to the exit. Starfire by Robin, and Tription beside Raven.

To be continued...


End file.
